datearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Massachusetts (formally America)
Beginning By early April, the Republic of America was created by Mr__Ian of New York City and consisted of New York, Chicago, and various other small communities. Boston would soon join the newly formed republic close to when the republic first formed. Change in Leadership As Mr__Ian became more and more inactive, America itself began to die out. No new towns could join, and the towns that were part of America weren't sure what to do without a leader. bencrab1 decided to become to new leader of America and has been so up to this day. Conflicts As America was one of the most powerful members of United Europa (before the organization became strictly European) it was often up to America to dissolve conflicts in the world. One of the first acts of Amer3ica diplomatically ending a conflict was on April 14, 2019, when America promised economic aid to the raiding town of Campeche, located in eastern Mexico, if Campeche would stop raiding American towns. Campeche agreed and stopped all raiding on American towns. The next day, on the 15th, America again dissolved a conflict between the Canadian town of Toronto and the British nation and prevented Toronto from being taken over. On the 17th America stopped a conflict involving a mining dispute between American and Canadian towns, causing one border town - Anonville, to become quite rebellious against American rule. America was also tasked with dealing with xPR3STON, a dangerous highwayman that lived near New York City who's one desire was to kill as many people as he can. While at this point America didn't have the manpower to deal with Preston upfront, the president of America instead warned any and all players that Preston could easily kill to get away as fast as they could. This tactic mostly worked, as it prevented more killings by Preston. Political Height By May, America established towns all over North America, from the east coast to Los Angeles and a dozen towns in between. On May 22, the California Republic was formally established in Las Vegas. On the 28th, The Plains Republic was established in Oklahoma City. America desired influence all over the continental United States, but didn't want to declare war on these new nations. Instead, America met with the leaders of these new countries and came up with the idea of creating a union for all countries in the continental United States. This would be the foundation of the American Union. As being part of the American Union, bencrab1 voted on changing the name of his country from America to Massachusetts. By June 14th, Texas agreed to secede from Massachusetts if they would join the American Union. By this point, the most important cities in Massachusetts were Boston and a few other cities. Later in June, bencrab1 bought the nation of Canada from Ne_Notice for 2 cookies and a button. Canada would then from now on become an autonomous region of America, technically independent but honorarily part of America. Decline After June, however, the country began to decline. Since bencrab1 was away, no new towns could join, and the ones that were part of Massachusetts began to die out. By August 20th, all towns in Massachusetts were gone except for Boston, which was on the verge of collapse. On August 21st, bencrab1 resumed control of Massachusetts and has been ruler ever since. Category:Gaia Category:Nations